<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day In A Dream by allforminwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481037">One Day In A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforminwon/pseuds/allforminwon'>allforminwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Loe, M/M, Pare AU excerpt, bye, joke, pano ba magtag, so scroll na lang if di niyo pa nababasa, talaga to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforminwon/pseuds/allforminwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minggoy's Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day In A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>need pare au context to understand this pero ikaw bahala malay mo magets mo kahit walang context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pagmulat pa lang ng mata niya alam niyang magiging maganda na yung araw. Oo medyo imposibleng pakinggan because how could he possibly claim the future? How can he be so sure of something that hasn’t happened yet? Pero kasi sa haplos pa lang ng araw sa balat niya, sa tamang timpla ng temperatura sa loob ng kwarto, sa init ng yakap ng taong nasa tabi niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alam ni Mingyu na isa ‘to sa mga araw na babalik-balikan niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’morning, Minggoy.” Inaantok na sabi ng katabi niya. Ayan, sa simpleng bati pa lang na yan nag solidify na yung thought na </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This will be a great day.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malalim ang boses nito at medyo garalgal pa, rinig ang pagod at antok pero para kay Mingyu isang salita lang ang pumasok sa utak niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahil pumikit uli siya naramdaman niya na lamang na sumiksik ito lalo sa leeg niya at hinigpitan ang yakap sa bewang niya, napangiti naman siya dahil kung clingy ito sa normal na araw, mas clingy ito pag bagong gising o inaantok pa. Dinilat ni Mingyu ang mata at nakita si Wonwoo na humihimbing na uli ang tulog kahit na kaka-good morning lang nito sa kanya kanina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Napakacute talaga.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Nonu ko.” Bulong niya. Kumunot lang ang noo ni Wonwoo pero hindi niya idinilat ang mata niya, natawa naman siya dito kaya dinampian na lang niya ito ng halik sa noo. It smoothened out the older’s expression and god did it make him melt, hinila siya ni Mingyu palapit para yakapin ng mas mahigpit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nabalot siya ng panandaliang katahimikan. Kasabay nito ang agos ng payapang tanging si Nonu lang may kaya magdala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man right here, the one he’s holding between his two arms, means the whole world to him. Tinignan niya yung payapang mukha ni Wonwoo at hindi niya lubos maisip how he got so lucky in life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Wonwoo closer and kissed his forehead na siya namang nagpangiti sa natutulog na binata. Hindi alam ni Mingyu kung anong gagawin niya sa biglang pagtaas ng emosyon niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing new with cuddling Nonu. Kung may bagay siya na kayang gawin kahit na tulog isa ito sa mga maipagmamalaki niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walang bago pero ang daming emosyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kumbaga sa isang Miyazaki film, this is a scene where nothing happens. The filler, the extra, the emptiness, the slow gratuitous motion—the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naalala niya tuloy yung isang interview with the famous filmmaker which said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have a word for that in Japanese. It's called ma. Emptiness. It's there intentionally… If you just have non-stop action with no breathing space at all, it's just busyness. but if you take a moment, then the tension building in the film can grow into a wider dimension. If you just have constant tension at 80 degrees all the time you just get numb.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his very own movie. The breath of fresh air before the world tests the both of them again. This right here, holding Wonwoo between his arms, is his anchor. Having this kind of moment in between the chaos the world throws at them is the reason why everything has much more worth in the end. We fight those battles to have these moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, the scene where nothing happens is always the best scene in a Ghibli film.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naramdaman niyang may humalik sa ilong niya kaya naputol yung pag-iisip niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seryosong seryoso, Minggoy?” Hindi niya namalayan na masyado na pala siyang lutang dahil looking at Wonwoo now, he looks much more awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Sagot na lang niya at saka hinalikan ang pisngi nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo gave him one of his beautiful smiles as a greeting at dun pa lang buo na yung araw niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oo, cheesy at corny pero tangina totoo naman kasi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wash up, luluto na akong breakfast.” Ginulo niya ang buhok nito at agad na tumayo at lumabas para hindi niya na marinig ang hinaing nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagluto lang siya ng eggs at bacon, mala Howl’s Moving Castle kind of breakfast. Perfect for this movie-like day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa kalagitnaan ng pagluluto niya naramdaman niyang papalakad si Wonwoo palapit kaya naman lumingon siya at binuksan ang kamay para salubungin ito ng yakap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years of knowing Wonwoo taught him about the older’s morning antics. Mas clingy ito at malalaman mong antok pa talaga si Wonwoo pagka touchy pa siya at nanghihingi ng yakap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Syempre yun yung oras na pinakapaborito niya because all the walls are down. It’s just them, the early morning rays of the sun, and warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu can get used to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ano breakfast?” Bulong ni Wonwoo, nakapikit dahil na rin siguro sa comfort na dala nila sa isa’t isa. Napangiti naman siya at hinawi ang buhok nito pataas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howl’s Moving Castle style brought to you by Chef Minggoy.” Pang-aasar niya sabay dampi ng halik sa noo nito. Kumunot lang ang noo ni Wonwoo at saka tinulak na siya palayo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corny mo” Bulong nito na kaya natawa si Mingyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umupo siya sa may couch hindi sa kusina tulad ng inaasahan niya kaya naman napatanong siya habang binabaling ang atensyon sa bacon na paluto na sa likod niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anong ginagawa mo diyan maluluto na ‘to.” Tawag niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binubuksan Netflix, nood tayong Howl’s.” Sambit nito at saka inihiga ang sarili sa couch. Umiling na lang siya at mabilis na nilipat ang pagkain nila sa kanya kanyang plate, nang matapos siya dinala niya ito sa sala kung saan kumportableng nakahiga si Wonwoo habang pinapanood si Sofie at Howl tumakbo palayo sa humahabol sa kanila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iniangat niya ang paa ni Wonwoo pagkatapos ilapag ang pagkain sa coffee table. Ipinatong niya ito sa kandungan niya at saka nag-umpisang manood. Halfway through, habang naglilinis ng bahay si Sofie kinuha na ni Minggoy ang pagkain sa lamesa at inumpisahang pakainin ang katabi na ngayon ay lunod na lunod sa panonood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonu, kain muna.” Bulong niya dahil for some reason feeling niya mababasag ang malumanay na atmosphere pag nilakasan niya ang boses niya. Tumango ito sa kanya pero hindi pa rin naman inalis ang mata sa harap ng tv. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isa.” Banta niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walang kibot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dalawa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala pa din.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tatlo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumingin ito sa kanya at saka dinugtungan ang pagbibilang niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apat.” Mapang-asar ang ngiti sa labi nito kaya naman nilapag muna ni Mingyu ang pagkain at saka inumpisahan ang bagay na pinaka ayaw ni Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ganyan ka.” Dahan dahan siyang lumapit nang may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha. Narealize naman agad ni Wonwoo kung ano ang balak niya kaya agad din itong umatras palikod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minggoy— Sorry na— Di na— Kakain na ko promi—” Tumama yung likod niya sa kabilang dulo ng couch kaya naman wala na siyang takas nang umpisahan ni Minggoy na kilitiin ang tagiliran niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napuno ang paligid ng tawanan at hindi niya lubos maisip kung bakit nakikita niya silang dalawa ni Nonu na nagkikilitian sa gitna ng sala na tila ba’y tagapanood siya. Isang minuto kaharap niya si Nonu, sumunod ay nakatayo na siya sa sulok ng kwarto. Tulad ng isang pelikula feeling ni Minggoy pinapanood niya ang Ghibli movie version nila ni Nonu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nang tumulo na ang luha sa mukha ni Nonu tumigil na silang dalawa. Bumalik na siya sa orihinal na pwesto, kaharap niya na ulit si Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wag na iiyak sige na titigil na.” Nakangiting sabi niya habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Wonwoo na tumulo dahil sa kakatawa. Hingal ito at nagulo ng sobra ang buhok niya dahil sa kakaiwas sa kamay ni Mingyu. Luhaan man ay mukha naman itong masaya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mapungay ang mata, mapula ang labi at pisngi. May nakaukit na ngiti dito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya naman hindi na niya pinigilan ang sarili sa pagdampi ng halik dito. Naramdaman niyang nagulat si Wonwoo kaya umatras din siya agad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kain na tayo?” Ngumiti lang siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit walang kaba sa isipan niya kahit na ito ata ang unang beses na nahalikan niya ang kaibigan. Ang alam niya lang tama ang lahat, ito ang araw na pwede niyang gawin lahat kasi nasa tamang lugar sila, tamang pakiramdam na gawin niya ito, at nasa tamang oras at panahon sila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Mahina at nahihiyang sagot nito sa kanya. Kinalaunan ay natapos din sila at bumalik ang atensyon sa pinapanood. Nang patapos na ang movie, tumayo na siya para hugasan ang mga plato na ginamit nila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habang naghuhugas ay nakita niya ang reflection niya sa salamin ng cabinet. Hindi niya alam kung bakit natuwa siya sa nakita. Natuwa siyang sa saya na bumabalot sa mata. Sa ngiti sa mga labi niya. Natuwa siya dahil mukha siyang masigla. Mukha siyang masaya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ito ata yung pinakamasayang version ng sarili na nakita niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Narinig niya ang bulong ni Wonwoo at kasabay nito ang pagbalot ng braso niya sa bewang ni Mingyu. Hindi niya napansin ang paglakad nito patungo sa kung saan siya nakatayo ngayon. Nagliwanag ang mukha niya lalo na nang makita ang pagmamahal sa reflection ng mukha ni Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ito yung feeling na sinasabi ng iba, yung aayon din ang lahat sa tamang panahon. Pakiramdam niya nakapagpahinga siya pagkatapos ng sobrang nakakapagod na gawawin. Ang gaan sa pakiramdam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ito ata yung tamang panahon na yun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gusto ni Mingyu manatili sa panahon na ‘to pero tulad kanina bigla niyang nakita ang sarili sa sulok ng kwarto, pinapanood ang sarili niya na yakapin ni Wonwoo mula sa likod. Napangiti siya nakita lalo na nang diinan ni Wonwoo ang pagyakap sa kanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na para bang ayaw siyang pakawalan nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero mukhang kailangan dahil n</span>
  <span>akita niya ang bakas ng lungkot na bumalot sa mukha ni Wonwoo habang dahan dahan nitong inalis ang pagkakahawak sa sarili niya. Kasabay nito ay nakita niya rin ang bumalot na pagtataka sa mukha niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakita niya kung paano umangat ang sarili niyang mga kamay para sana maramdamang muli ang init ng yakap ni Wonwoo pero hindi niya ito maabot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ang layo, ang bilis ng paglayo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unti-unting naglakad si Wonwoo, pinalalaki ang distansya sa pagitan nila, habang ang sarili ay nanatiling nakatayo sa kung saan siya iniwan nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonu!” Nakita niya ang pagtawag niya sa taong pinakamamahal niya. Kung paano siya unti-unting nabalot ng takot habang naglalakad ito papalayo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakita niya itong lumingon sa kanya. Ngumiti ito sa kanya at dun niya lang naramdaman ang pagkalma ng puso niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para bang sinasabi nito na,<em> 'Magiging</em></span>
  <em>
    <span> okay din ang</span>
  </em>
  <span> <em>lahat.'</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanapin mo ko pag handa ka na.” Sabi ni Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when the memories all rushed in. Ilang taong worth ng alaala na biglang pinasok sa utak niya sa loob lamang ng isang segundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alaalang nagwasak sa mundong ginawa niya sa loob ng isipan niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagising si Mingyu na umiiyak. Hawak hawak niya ang dibdib at humihikbi siya habang inaalala ang init ng yakap ni Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matagal na nang huli niyang mahagkan ang taong pinakamamahal niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At matagal pa uli bago niya ito muling maramdaman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi siya makatigil sa kakaiyak dahil pinakita sa kanya ng panaginip niya kung ano ang bagay na pinakagusto niyang makuha pero hindi niya pa magawa. Ang gago lang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngayong araw pa talaga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked for his phone and saw the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, the timing is right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nag-iwan siya ng simpleng message kay Wonwoo dahil alam niyang ngayon ang alis nito. Hindi siya makapagpaalam in person pero siguro ganun talaga dapat ang mangyari. </span>
  <span>Kahit nga sa panaginip niya hindi siya nakapagpaalam ng maayos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero gaya na lamang ng paboritong ghibli movie ni Nonu, kahit papano </span>
  <span>may isang araw, kahit sa panaginip lang, na nakasama niya ito bago siya tuluyang umalis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At sa susunod, pag handa na siya, ang isang araw sana ay maging pang habangbuhay na.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed reading. happy new year, more sakitan sa 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>